


Cheering Section

by EventHorizons13



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [2]
Category: The Accidental Husband (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hockey, Light Angst, Self-Doubt, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13
Summary: Melissa’s newest boyfriend finds out about how she spends her cold weather days and his reaction is surprising.
Relationships: Patrick Sullivan (The Accidental Husband)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075559





	Cheering Section

“Where are you going?” I looked up to see Patrick standing in the doorway. I thought he had left for the day, leaving me to pack up my bag to be ready for my game. We had only been dating for a few weeks and I hadn’t exactly gotten around to telling him that I played ice hockey. it was something that I had had issues with in the past, guys finding it odd that I played with men, feeling uncomfortable with the fact for one reason or another. Apparently it had been a deal breaker for many. So, it was something I tended to keep not hidden but didn’t put out in the open. Glancing towards my bag, I rubbed the back of my neck. There wasn’t any hiding this.

“I thought you left Patrick.” Muttering I knew he wouldn’t like my response. But I was trying to figure out how I was going to explain this. I could feel his frown before even looking at him. I didn’t like upsetting the man. He had this kicked puppy dog look that instantly made me regret whatever I had said, no matter what it was that was said.

“Those are never good words to hear.” I shook my head and turned to look at him again. Even if it had only been a few weeks, Patrick was different from every other man that I had ever dated. Kind, considerate, goofy, I could have gone on for days about all the things I already adored about the man. I was not going to lose him over it.

“It’s nothing bad, I swear Patrick. I just…well I haven’t had good luck in previous relationships when it comes to this. So I get a little nervous…”

‘You ready to tell me you are into something weird?“ He cocked a brow, though there was a teasing smile on his lips. It was a little forced and he remained blocking my doorway. I held up the bag, showing in the gear that was tucked away inside. He was confused clearly. "Sports gear? You seeing someone else?”

“No!” I ran a hand through my hair. “It’s mine Patrick. There isn’t anyone else but you. I swear that to you.” The confusion only seemed to grow.

“Come on. I guess showing you might be a little easier.” I grabbed his hand after slinging the bag over my shoulders. Giving it a small squeeze, I led him downstairs and out of the apartment building. The rink wasn’t a far walk and neither was the small pond where we decided we were going to play today. It was cold enough out that the ice was thick and safe to skate on. Patrick was walking alongside without any question at the moment. He tugged his beanie down a little tighter against his head.

“You realize that I don’t really care all that much right baby? I mean, you know I play soccer. Why should I care if you do something?”

“Just reserve judgement for a little longer. At least until you have seen it.” I don’t know what I was so worried about this easy going man freaking out over it. I should have known that he wouldn’t but after my last boyfriend going off on me for it, well there was some trust issues when it came to my passion. Especially with the close relationship I had with the five guys I was going to meet up with.

The guys were already there warming up when we got to the pond. Jessie first saw me and pulled the guys to a stop when he noticed that I wasn’t alone. There was a small bench where Patrick could sit and watch.

“Hockey?” I nodded and led him over, tossing my bag into a small pile of snow so I could get my skates on. “This is what you were so worried about baby? Seriously?” He laughed a bit and sat down beside me.

“I uh, told you. Previous guys haven’t liked it. Half of them didn’t get so far as watching me before they decided it was too much and I was too close to these guys. That it was too much of a man sport and that maybe I wasn’t actually into them…” I had heard it all before.

“Awww sweetheart.” He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side a bit as I finished up my skates. Warm lips met my cold cheek. “I think it is sexy that my girlfriend can kick some ass on the ice.” That, now that caught me off guard. I looked over at him, unable to hide the surprise on my face.

“You’re serious aren’t you?” He grinned, a mischievous look on his face.

“Go on. Show me what you got.” Pulling away, he all but shoved me off of the bench. Before I could help it, I laughed.

“Alright, alright.” I grabbed my gloves, stick, and helmet before over to the rest of the guys. Jessie was smirking as I slowed down next to him.

“So when’s the damn wedding?” I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my shoulder.

“You are lucky your ass is on my team otherwise you would be eating ice all game.” He rolled his eyes with a laugh as we all took our positions. I heard Patrick hollering playfully as the puck was dropped. He never stopped through the game. I found myself a winner with him.


End file.
